Ode of Life Bestowing
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Once you reach Stellar Fulcrum, you will see another Seed Fragment to the left of the stairs. Talking to it when you have all 12 stone fragments will yield an Omnis Stone, which you will need to enter the BCNM. * Check the door for a cutscene, then get ready to enter and fight. Buffs will wear upon entry. This is a 6 person BCNM fight with a time limit of 30 minutes. Reraise does not wear if you are booted from the arena. :: ** Note: If you lose the BCNM, you WILL lose the Omnis Stone (Lose Omnis Stone upon entry to the BCNM). You will have to climb the tower under the Level 30 cap and collect the 12 stones to get a new Omnis Stone. ** ::: *Note*: You may NOT obtain the Omnis Stone, escape out and recollect the other 12 stones in hopes of buffering an Omnis Stone in case of failure. The Omnis Stone can NOT be in your key items when starting the level 30 cap. * The fight is against the Seed Crystal. It will stay in the center of the arena and attack you if you are close enough. Has been recorded to use the abilities listed below: :: Seed of Nihility: AoE Damage (~200-400).It also causes all ability timers on all party members to be maxed within range of the move. This includes 2hr abilities. :: Seed of Deference: AoE Charm and Mandragora costume. It has a short radius and can be walked away from. ***'the clone move was put under DECEPTION because that's what it comes from.' Stop saying it's from Deference, Read the names and take a wild guess. I just did this and both me and Xarsis can confirm it's deception. heck the name gives it away. -Azhrei, Garuda :: Seed of Deception: Makes a clone of targeted player after taking a certain amount of damage. The clone will be called Seed Thrall and it will attack the player that Seed of Deception was used on. Uses this move quite frequently. It's like it takes a picture, you can all be on the stairs out of range and it will still pop a clone of someone. :: Seed of Judgment: Knock-back AoE (~700-1300 Damage). Utsusemi did not prevent knock back but did absorb damage from this attack :: Draw-In: Draws target player into enemy. Will use this move constantly during the fight. Draw-In will target anyone within the arena, even if you are right up against the entrance. *It is possible to avoid Seed of Judgment by standing against the door behind where you enter. ::Seed of Judgment seems to have a maximum distance of 15. Stayed at 17 the entire fight and was never hit by an AoE during battle. * Similar to Alexander, the Seed Crystal remains stationary in a fixed position in the center of the BCNM. * The Seed Thrall have extremely low HP, its recommended to take them out immediately. * Casts various elemental Tier 3 -ga spells. * All normal and special attacks which deal damage deal magic damage. * Resistant to many enfeebling magics, like Slow II and Silence, but is susceptible to Stun. * Normal attacks seem to be AoE based on a single target, meaning you should stand away from whoever has hate to avoid being caught in the small radius blast. * In the event of a wipe, you can reraise and recover without being booted from the fight so long as you die far enough out of aggro range from the crystal. Usually on the top of the ramp works best. Be warned though that the crystal usually regens up to 100% HP within a minute of a total wipe. Depending on your strategy, party setup, and time remaining, it may be best to leave the BCNM and collect another Omnis Stone. ---- Notes One strategy confirmed to work is to have a paladin tank constantly run to the side of the room while keeping hate, while ranged damage dealers (rangers and summoners generally) hit the boss from on top of the ramp. This ensures no one gets charmed and the tank keeps hate throughout the fight. Physical Defense is rather high. A well geared MNK75 was hitting the Seed Crystal for roughly 20-50 Damage per fist. In return, the Seed Crystal was hitting the same Monk for roughly 100-150 Damage per hit. The SMN used Predator Claws and did roughly 630 Damage, so having a SMN in your group might be a good idea. Magical Defense seems extremely high. A BLM75 with a few HQ gears landed 3 Blizzard III's for roughly 170 Damage each. A BLM burn for this BCNM might not be a good idea. Zerging seems to work best, having mages to focus on healing. Got it to 40%. If you wipe no point in trying again as it is already back to 100% by the time you're ready to try again. It hits very hard, and since all of its attacks are AoE, anyone close will be in trouble. It may be possible to spread out around it, out of Draw-In range, and DoT/Ranged Attack it as long as a tank can keep its attention focused away from the mages. Shadows from Utsusemi seemed pointless since the AoE attacks ignored them. If possible a tank in Magic Def+ equipment would be an excellent choice. Please take note that the Seed Thrall are summoned when the Seed Crystal takes damage (Perhaps a certain amount of damage taken). Also take notice that the Seed Crystal has party hate and will Draw-in anyone alive, even if they haven't taken action, as long as someone has hate. There is no way to run out of range from it's Draw-in if it targets you (not even by the entrance). Suggest having a good hand full or powerful melee for the clones since it can spit out quite a few fairly quickly. *Attempted a SMN x4 burn using Garuda on Windsday. Predator Claws did on average 400-700 damage. Got the crystal down to roughly 70% before a wipe though. Normal avatar attacks were doing roughly 30 damage each hit. Avatars were wiped out rather quickly due to the AoE normal attacks and all the avatars just sitting on top of each other. *Went PLD/war COR SMN SMN RDM/drk RDM/drk. PLD ran in voked flashed spammed all abilities at the start since he would eventually get caught in Seed of Nihility. PLD kept running to walls after draw-in. COR maintained Evoker's role on RDMs and SMNs as well as Mangus role to enhance magic defense. SMNs used a variety of Blood pacts ranging from 1000 damage to as low as 250 damage. RDM/drk's healed PLD and other party members as needed (mostly PLD) and stunned frequently, but making especially sure to stun -gaIII's. PLD got charmed twice, in that case the one who was drawn in (both times the RDMs, first me then the other RDM) would act like the PLD and run to the wall. First time I(rdm) died but i was up against the side wall. After PLD was up again, was able to RR, stoneskin/cure and run to the pt at the door. RDMs nuked the Seed Thralls (One shotted with Blizzard III). Battle ended in just over 25 minutes. Good Luck to everyone out there. *Went with RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, PLD/RDM, SMN/WHM x2 and a BLM. PLD held hate while constantly running from the Seed Crystal. Summoner's used Predator Claws the entire fight while the Black Mage single tier III nuked the Seed Thralls. One tier III took out a Seed Thrall with no problem. Paladin had an Aegis and firmed the -ga III's from the Seed Crystal as stunning the -ga's seemed to net the Black Mage too much hate. Worked quite well with no issues at all. *Went with PLD/RDM, 2x SMN, WHM, RDM and BLM. Everyone stays at the stairs/entrance, SMNs would use Predator Claws, BLM nuked when he could and took care of clones as they popped. PLD just kept running to a wall as the crystal uses draw in a lot. Rest is self explanatory. Fight took us a little over 26 minutes and there were no real moments where we had to panic. GL everyone PS (from another member of that group): I noticed a SMN's Predator Claws did 2x damage (1280 instead of 640-ish) soon after he used Seed of Judgment. Might be worth investigating. *Recommend PLD/DRK tank in magic defense gear(Stun went 99% unresisted and PLD was able to keep hate the entire time). PLD/DRK + WHM + RDM + 3 DD capable of ranged damage can easily handle this fight. I would recommend coming fully prepared with meds though. As WHM I took Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, and Pro-Ether +1 and ended up using all three. Went 1/1 with PLD/DRK, WHM/SCH, RDM/DRK, SAM/RNG, SAM/NIN, RNG/NIN. SAM/NIN built tp on clones and ran in for WS. It seemed to summon clones at set intervals. It would go several minutes without cloning and then it would do 2-3 clones in a row. It is -very- important that the PLD at the very least 2hrs immediately after the mob is tagged. If you try to hold your 2hrs you will lose them when it gets off a lucky JA reset. Only 2hrs used were Invincible + EES at the start, then we didn't know whether JA reset was ST or AoE so we held the rest, only to lose them shortly after. *just beat this after the 3rd time trying. Pld/war, Whm/sch, Rdm/drk, Sam/rng, Cor/nin, Smn/whm. Pld wear all the HP gear (and Iron ram for magic def or Crimson pants and boots) you can cause judgment can eat your butt you're too close, and use a Pescatora (bread and rice), spaghetti one's fine. Buff when you go in. EVERYONE stands on the top of the stairs during the entire fight. You do NOT want close range melee's in this fight if it can be helped, it just gives u more headaches curing and with clones popping. We had enough clones as it was. Just use ranged attacks. Pld ran in got hate, and kept running back to the top of the stairs every time he got drawn in (which was quite often). The pld needs to STAY on the stairs with everyone else, just get close to voke or w/e then get farther back outta range of anything. Everyone needs to get as far back as they possible can, mages ON the door (stick your face in it if you have to lol). Sam would just rng attack, and kill clones as they came after us. Rdm would help heal if neccesary, stun ga spells, and sleep the pld or sam if they got charmed. Cor kept up evoker and hunter rolls and did w/e else he could to help like melee the clones. aAnd me on Smn, i'd put up earthen ward if we got hit with a ga if stun resisted. other then that did nothing but pred claw and release, and healing ruby II's if we got hit with judgement. By the way Judgement isn't it's 2 hour, unless it can 2 hour more then once. I don't think it has a two hour. HEALERS can be kinda lax on the cures UNTIL it gets close to 50%, after that KEEP THE PLD FULL. He goes down u screwed, and it will start using judgement more then once after 50%. It's actually aprettty easy fight if u keep the pld alive and just wack away with ranged attacks. By the way dont' bother astral flowing, it does shit dmg (like 150), just use Pred Claw or Chaotic Strike. Nukes also suck. Ramuh's thunderstorm, which i have about equal to a blm's thunder 4, did like 135. Smn's, if it starts popping clones fast, help hold them off with carby till your DD can get it. Like i said above EVERYONE needs to be on the TOP of the stairs, and you usually wont' get hit with anything unless you get drawn in. Hope this helps.--DragonIrons 10:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda) Game Description :;Mission Orders: The final confrontation awaits you within the Stellar Fulcrum... ---- Game Script